Saigai
by Sam-Cake
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE This is a TMNT 2012 fanfic, it may contain some disturbing scenes as the au is based on The Walking Dead. All it took was seven days for all hell to break loose. Follow the Hamato brothers as they struggle to survive and find their father in a unforgiving, apocalyptic world.
1. Summary

All it took was seven days for all hell to break loose.

North and South America had been affected by a strange virus that brings the dead back to life.

No one would believe it at first, brushing it off as "fake news" but when people starting taking notice that vaccines and military power wasn't working, they panicked.

The Americas begged the world for help, but Europe, Asia, and Oceania could only do so much. There still wasn't enough information on how the virus is caught, so until they could make a cure, North and South America would have to fend for themselves.

Hamato Yoshi, a Father to four children, immediately took action, gathering as many materials as possible from his home, and took his sons to a family friend, Jack Kurtzman.

Running low on supplies, Yoshi leaves Leo in charge until he got back as he and Jack head off outside to look for food and weapons.

But they never came back.

So follow the struggles of the brothers as they attempt to survive and find out what happened to their Father.


	2. Prolouge

**Saigai Prologue**

 **Warning!**

 _As this is a Walking Dead AU, this writing contains gore, death, and some swearing! If you are uncomfortable with such things then I recommend not reading this fanfiction._

* * *

Leo couldn't stay put. He kept pulling the curtains back to see if his Father had arrived yet, sighing when there still was no sign of life outside. The teen's father had been gone for almost two hours with their family friend, Jack Kurtzman.

He knew it was dangerous to go out there, but they were running out of food, and the nearest store and house had to be miles away, due to the fact they were staying at a farmhouse.

Looking out the window once more, Leo gave up heading towards the back door to make sure it was locked.

"Dude, that's like the 100th time you've checked on that door!" Mikey called out, his mouth stuffed with cereal, spoon and bowl in hand.

"I just want to make sure, this house is pretty old, the locks might just break due to all of the rust on them." Leo explained as he checked to make sure the lock was strong once again.

A hand slammed onto Leo's back, startling him, "Man, y'er more fidgety than Donnie when he ain't got anythin' to do!" Leo's immediate younger brother, Raph, exclaimed.

Donnie had been up in one of the guest rooms taking a nap, even though it had been almost a week since all hell broke loose, it was still hard for him to make sense of.

'It's been a week now..' Raph thought, remembering back on how it started.

 _Raph wasn't home that evening, as he decided to go out and spend time with his friend, Spike. They had been planning to go see this new action movie for weeks now, and it finally came out that day._

 _Unfortunately Raph would never get the chance to see it._

 _He and Spike were waiting for the commercials to end when screaming could be heard from outside. Raph turned to look at his friend who was already heading to the exit of the theatre in order to investigate the noise._

 _The sight shocked the hot-headed teen, it was like something out of his youngest brother's comic books and movies. Something that couldn't be possible._

 _A corpse was in the lobby, munching down on a male worker. It tore the flesh of the man off with ease as it scratched him harder and harder in order to get to the guts._

 _Raph couldn't tear his eyes away as he tried to process what was happening. He overheard on the news and that there was some sort of virus going around Atlanta, but he never really paid any attention to it, brushing it off as something that would be taken care of by the next week._

 _Another worker attacked that thing with a broom, repeatedly hitting it, trying to knock it down, to kill it. Eventually the worker had knocked it's head off, and to Raph's horror the head and body was still moving._

 _'Wait, if this guy made it in here, how many more are out there' the teen thought._

 _"Spike, we gotta go!" He pulled on the sleeve of his friend as he began running towards the entrance of the building._

 _Spike followed after him, "I'm right behind you!"_

 _As Raph ran down the street he could see normal civilians who hadn't realised that corpses were up and walking, as he ran further into the city, he could see innocent people being chased, being eaten by those things, by those monsters._

 _"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Raph made a move to dodge one of the walking corpses, nearly tripping over himself. He turned to look at his friend, making eye contact, "Spike, my family lives deeper in the city I gotta go to them!"_

 _"The further we go, the more of these things there are! We can't risk it Raph!" The teen explained._

 _Raph picked up a mental pipe he saw in the alleyway, "Look, we can use somethin'n like this if one of them gets in our way!"_

 _Spike only shook his head, "I'm not gonna risk being attacked by these things! Raph they aren't worth, let's get to safety!" He grabbed his friend's arm trying to pull him away from the chaos occuring in the city._

 _Raph shook him off, "No! I'm ain't leavin'n them behind! They are worth risking my life for! I'm gonna go get them, and you can go run away like the fucking coward you are!" He shoved Spike away from him and ran further into the city, not bothering to look back._

 _He ran as fast as he could avoiding the walking corpses, he finally came to a stop and a dojo. He entered the building after smacking one of the creatures that was in front of the door to the side._

 _The Hamato family owned a dojo where their Father would teach children ninjitsu, above the dojo was the living space where Raph and his brothers lived._

 _He unlocked the the door, slamming it shut behind him. He ran all the way up stairs and stumbled into the living room._

 _Yoshi prepared to attack the intruder, but when he saw a familiar face he signed in relief, "My son, I was worried about you, are you alright? Have some water." The man gave his son a glass of water._

 _After chugging down the glass, the boy turned to his father, "Have ya seen what's happen'n outside? It's chaos! There are actual monsters killing people!" He exclaimed, still not believing it himself, "It's like one of Mike's horror movie, except it's ain't over exaggerated and it's actually horrifyin!"_

 _Raph turned to look at the coach where Leo sat, watching the news, trying to get as much information on the event as possible, "No one's coming to help us, we have to leave New York." the eldest stated, turning towards his Father._

 _Yoshi handed two bags to his sons, "Fill these with things that are valuable to you, don't forget to pack food and water along with it. Leonardo, grab your's and your brother's weapons from the dojo. I will go wake up Michelangelo and inform Donatello." Their Father grabbed two more bags and headed towards the hallway where their rooms were._

 _Once all four brothers were awake and alerted, Yoshi spoke up, "A family friends happens to be in town, he has a van which he will pick us up in, from there we will leave the city."_

 _"But what's happening?" Mikey questioned, still confused by all the chaos occurring outside._

 _"Something that shouldn't even be possible" Donnie whispered as he stared out the window._

"Raph? Raphie? Raphie! RAPH!"

"Huh? Wha-" The teen was dragged out of his memories and into reality once he was tackled by his youngest brother.

Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother, "Leo said Dad and Mr. Kurtzman are taking too long!"

Raph sighed, plucking Mikey by his hoodie and plopping him on the ground beside him, "Yeah, he's been sayin that for ages!"

"Yeah, but this time he's saying that we should go out and find him!"

Raph was a bit surprised at this, he headed towards the living room, "Fearless, are ya really gonna go against one of Sensei's orders for once?" he asked once he spotted his older brother.

Leo sighed in annoyance at the nickname, "Yes, they've been gone for over three hours, and we don't have enough supplies here, I can't wait forever, if we do then we are going to starve. It's just a quick scope of the land, go to the nearest store or house, grab some food and head back. Simple as that, it's going to be dark soon so we can look for Father the following morning." The teen explained.

"Sheesh, don't need to do a Donnie on me and give me a speech like that to explain why yer disobeyin' Dad." Raph scarthed the back of his neck, "But yeah, you can count me in on this plan"

Donnie, who had been sitting across the room on the dinning table, spoke up "What do you mean 'pull a Donnie'?" He questioned, slightly offended.

"Grab you weapons and bags, we are heading out right now!" Leo stated, grabbing his katanas.

Within 10 minutes the brothers were out of the house and were trying to find any sign of life.

"I think I see a house!" Mikey whispered to his brother.

Leo sighed in relief, turns out there was a neighboring farmhouse next to theirs, but it wasn't visible as it was hidden behind some trees.

'Hidden behind some trees' Leo thought, 'There could be more of those creatures.'

"Stay cautious and be ready to attack." Leo ordered

"Don't needa tell me that" Raph respond.

"No he really does." Donnies spoke under his breath so that no one would hear him.

When they arrived the brothers noticed two figure standing in front of the house. They appeared to still be human and be around their age. In fact they seemed familiar.

Leo decided to speak up, "Hey, you guys a threat?"

A girl with red-hair replied back, "No, where you from?"

"New York."

Suddenly the boy piped up, excited, "Us too! You guys trying to get away from all that crazy stuff happening at the city."

Leo was relieved, these were people who were in the same situation as they are in, "Yeah, our Dad left to go get food but has been gone for too long."

The red-head spoke again, "I lost my Dad when we were escaping the city, my friend happened to be around and we decided to hide out in his parent's farmhouse. I'm April O'Neil." the girl held her hand out.

Before Leo could shake it, Donnie took her hand, "Hi, Donatello, Donnie for short, or even D, but uhh, you can call me whatever you want!"

"Awwe, Donnie has crush!" Mikey whispered to Raph.

Raph snorted, "Bet that the ginger's friend over there also has a crush on her too."

April's friend walked towards them, shaking Leo's hand, "Casey Jones at your service." He smiled. Leo concluded that the boy must be a hockey player as he carried around a hockey stick and was missing some teeth.

"I'm Leonardo, that's Raphael, Donnie has already introduced himself, and that's Michelangelo" the eldest brother introduced his siblings.

"Sooo-" Casey began, "You guys wouldn't happened to have any food back at you house?"

April nodded, "We don't have much as the house, we were debating on going to the gas station, it isn't to far off."

"Nah" Raph sighed, "We had the same idea as ya."

"We can go there as a group, that way it will be safer." Leo stated, "April, Casey come with us, we might find other survivors."

The girl looked over to her friend, and after a minute of silence debating, Casey replied, "Alright, we'll go with you."

Together they headed towards the gas station, led by Casey and Leo.

Once they arrived they all immediately took cover. Inside were one of those monsters, they didn't know what to call it.

They could've called it a zombie but they were all in denial over the existence of a zombie.

The group looked at each other, not sure on what to do. Leo took a deep breath and took a look inside the gas station, from the window he could see two of those creatures and no sign of their father.

"Raph, Casey you two come with me inside the store, April, Donnie, and Mikey, you guys wait out here until it's safe to go inside."

Raph, Casey, April, and Donnie all nodded their heads, Mikey pouted, saddened by the fact he wouldn't be able to get in on the fighting action.

As the three of them approached the entrance, Leo signaled his brother to hold the door open. He quietly entered, Casey following right behind him.

He thought back on what he had heard on the news, 'If you want them to stop, then aim for the head.' He pulled out his katanas as he neared one of the monsters. With one swift swing Leo sliced the head of the creature in half, the noise of the corpse falling to the ground alerted the second creature, but Casey was quick. He took his metal hockey stick and knocked it to the ground, slamming the stick down on it's head until it stopped moving.

Raph signaled the rest of the group to join them inside once.

They all stood around the creature, analyzing it.

"So this guy was like us before, human?" Mikey asked

"Sure doesn't look human." Casey stated, poking it with his hockey stick.

Donnie crouched down in order to get a better look at it, "Perhaps the virus caused the person to mutate after death?"

"Does that mean that these things are mutants of some kind?" April asked.

Donnie hummed in response, "Maybe, I'm not sure, but for now, I'm just going to label them as mutants."

The room went quiet when groaning could be heard from the corner of the room.

Everyone was tense from the shock of hearing the sound, Leo shook his head and signalled the group to follow his lead. As they rounded the corner, Leo suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Mr. Kurtzman?!"

The brothers ran towards the man, who only shooed them away, "No, you kids, it's not safe here!"

It was then that Mikey noticed something, "Umm guys? I think Mr. Kurtzman is hurt."

The boy was right, it appeared that the man had been shot in the gut and left for the dead.

Analyzing the wound, Donnie realised that it would be impossible for him to stich him up at this state, he had already lost too much blood.

"Hey, Kurtz, where's Sensei?" Leo asked calmly.

"I don't know where exactly..." he replied is a raspy voice, "But he was taken by this weird clan, they took him back to New York, I don't know why, I tried to stop them but.." He coughed out some blood, "I'm sorry.."

"Mr. Kurtzman, dude, it's not your fault! You did your best!" Mikey tried to encourage.

The man chuckled at Mikey's attempts at making him feel better. "Sorry I can't take care of you kids, I hope this information will make up for it..."

"You don't have to make up for anything Mr. Kurtzman!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Listen." Jack grabbed hold of Leo's shirt, "We are all sick, infected, call it whatever you want. You die, you come back as one of those things, you get bit, you become one of them. Just always aim for the head, getting the head always kills them." His grip loosened.

Leo grabbed hold of the man's shoulders and shook him, "Mr. Kurtzman?!"

"Me too, me too, I'm gonna be like them soon. I'm sorry to ask you kids, but please do me a favour, don't let me be like them. Please I don't want to be that."

Leo's eyes widen at the request, 'Is he asking us to kill him?' Leo followed Jack's gaze, by his hands was a gun.

"I could've done it myself, but I didn't want to go alone." The man cried.

"Hey! Kurtz, what the hell are you asking us to do? We ain't gonna leave you here like this-" Raph's voice faded as Leo weighed his options.

Did he really have a choice in the matter? His friend was suffering, if he let him live he would become one of those monsters. Leo could see it in his eyes, how badly he didn't want to be one of those things, how badly he didn't want to die alone. But what if they could help him? Seal off the wound?

The teen closed his eyes as he came to a conclusion. The choice he made had to be the right one, it was a merciful one. It had to be.

Leo stood up, gun in hand, "April, why don't you, Donnie, and Mikey go check outside to make sure there aren't any more mutants coming our way."

"Wait, what are you-" April attempted to speak up, but was cut off

"I said go outside, take Mikey and Donnie."

April would've protested again but judging from the tone of Leo's voice, his order should not be met with disobedience. She gulped and grabbed hold of Donnie and Mikey.

"Wait, are they really gonna-" Mikey's voice was cut off as April dragged him out of the gas station.

Raph turned towards his brother, "Leo are we seriously gonna kill Kurtzman?!"

"It's what he wants Raph, he saved us from the city, we can at least repay him by giving him what he wants." the teen reasoned.

Raph shut his mouth for a moment, thinking it through, 'Well if it's what he wants...'

Casey stood off from the three, watching the scene unfold. He felt bad for the brothers.

Leo closed his eyes and exhaled as he pointed the gun at Jack's head.

"It's alright you two, this is what I want."

The boy opened his eyes and started his friend right in the eyes. Leo was doing the right thing by murdering his friend he wouldn't have to suffer. What Leo was about to give him was something that everyone deserved.

It was _mercy_.

Leo pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 1 : Six Months

**Chapter 1 : 6 Months**

 **Warning!**

 _As this is a Walking Dead AU, this writing contains gore, death, and some swearing! If you are uncomfortable with such things then I recommend not reading this fanfiction._

Donnie picked up a can, looking it over, once he clarified it was empty he threw it behind him and sighed.

The brunette stood up from his crouching position and pushed the door to the pharmacy open. He turned to look at his older brother, "Raph come on, we have to be quick, otherwise Leo's going to get worried and send someone to check on us again."

Raph, who had been standing a distance away from his older, faced him, "I get it, just go in, I'm just making sure there aren't any mutants." He stated, looking back once more to make sure the area was clear before following his brother into the pharmacy.

Before Donnie could go any further into the store and hand reached out to stop him. "Raphael, there's no reason to check the store again! Everytime we come here there's no mutant!" The boy complained.

"Yeah, but someone who's not a mutant can sneak in here."

Donnie sighed in annoyance and allowed his elder brother to search the place. Once he was given the sign that the place was clear, the boy opened his backpack and began filling it with all sorts of medicine, while Raph tried his luck with finding more food and water.

'This is the last bottle of cough syrup, this is not good.' The teen thought to himself. This pharmacy had been easy to access because it was near their base, and mutants tended not to come to this part of the city. But this pharmacy was running out of supplies that they could collect, meaning they would have to find another store, deeper in the city where majority of the mutants were.

But they needed more drugs and medicine. One reason being the fact Mikey's immune system was weak, meaning he would need medicine to make sure he doesn't catch a cold. Another reason is the fact Donnie wanted to try using different types of drugs in order to try and find a cure with Dr. Rockwell.

A loud clang broke Donnie's thoughts, and the boy immediately took his Bo Staff in his hands and hid behind one of the shelves. He turned to look at his brother who had his Sais ready, back against the wall near the door ready to attack anything that came through the door.

The moment Donnie noticed a figure enter the store he signalled Raph, and the older teen tackled the figure, taking it to the ground.

Donnie ran to help but stopped when he recognized a familiar voice, "Wait! Wait! Guys it's me!"

Raph immediately stood up, "Casey? What the hell are you doing here!?" he grabbed his friend by his hood and pulled him up.

Casey wiped his clothes from dust and turned to face the two brothers, "Leo was starting to become, 'worried and anxious Leo' so I volunteered to go check on you guys"

"Well ain't ya just a saint! Leo shouldn't worry Me and Don can handle ourselves just fine!" Raph exclaimed.

'Said the guy who didn't let me in a pharamcy we already cleared before because he was worried about a mutant being in there.' Donnie thought, he instead said, "This place is empty, we collected everything here, we should head back now."

"Yeah, Leo might panic again if we take too long!" Casey yells as he heads for the exit.

* * *

Leo paced around the room, 'they've been gone for too long' he turned to check the camera footage. Donnie and Dr. Rockwell had set them up a couple months back.

A voice spoke up, surprising the older teen, "Leo it's okay, Raph and Donnie are ninjas like you! Besides they know how to handle mutants." It was April O'Neil, one of his friends.

Leo sighed, "I know, but we have so much to worry about, from other survivors, to finding Sensei."

April shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure you're gonna die from worry one day. Ever since we came to New York you've been such a worry wart."

Before Leo could reply to his friend a loud bang could be heard in one of the rooms.

April turned towards where the sound came from, "Looks like Mikey woke up and most likely tripped over something, I'm going to go check on him." and she walked off.

At that same moment Leo noticed movement on one of the screens and he immediately turned to face it properly. He is relieved to see it was his brothers and Casey.

He pressed a button on the keyboard, which allowed access to the base, another thing that made Leo grateful for having a genius younger brother and a scientist as a friend.

The teen heads into the main living area of the base to greet them, "Glad to see you guys are back"

"Glad to be back" Casey replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Donnie ignored him and turned to his older brother, "Sorry we took too long Leo, but we have a slight problem." He took his bag and dumped the continents on to the table, "The pharmacy is empty, we can't get anything from it. If we want more supplies then we have to go deeper into the city."

'Damn it' Leo thought, "The further we go into the city the more mutants there are' He stared at the items before turning towards Raph and Casey, "You guys organize all of this stuff, count it up, add it to what we currently have and write it down. Donnie you come with me, we need to look at the map and choose a route that can get us to another store safely."

Donnie nodded and followed after Leo.

Raph and Casey began to look through their supplies, Casey wrote down whatever Raph told him too. Eventually Raph came upon some cough syrup, "Mikey probably needs some of this stuff. He's probably in his room with April."

He was about to head to Mikey's room when Casey stopped him, "Wait, I'll go." He held out his hand for the bottle.

"Why would ya-" Oh.

Raph's memory kicked in, 'That's right, Casey, Don, and April got this weird love triangle goin on.' Raph paused for a moment and stared at Casey's face, 'Oh do I wanna help today, my best friend, or my brother?'

He shook Casey off, "Nah man, I'll do it, enjoy counting all the supplies without me!" The tanned teen smirked and could hear his friend whine behind him.

When he enters the room he's greeted with, "Hey Raph-NOOOOOOO!"

He smirked as he tossed the bottle towards April who had been sitting on a chair next to Mikey's bed, "Sorry kid but you gotta take the medicine, even if it tastes like shit."

"Couldn't you have gotten one that's like pizza flavoured?" Mikey whined.

Raph thought about a pizza flavoured medicine, but the thought of food being turned into liquid did not seem appealing. "Tell me Mikey, how would medicine that tastes like pizza do any good?"

The moment Mikey opened his mouth, a spoon was shoved in, the shock caused Mikey to swallow the liquid, "IT TASTES SO BAD! I'M GOING TO DIE!" the blonde held his throat while gagging.

April sighed, placing the bottle and spoon down, "Mikey, I think it's supposed to be the opposite way."

* * *

Casey was getting bored, he already finished supply count so he decided to go see what Leo and Donnie were doing.

As he entered the room he heard the two talking.

"-eo, I don't think that route is safe either, Purple Dragons are all over that street."

"I know, but the other route has mutants."

"We can always take the rooftops, that usually safe."

"Yeah, but we might run into-Oh, Casey" Leo turned to face the teen, "You and Raph finished?"

"Uh, yeah, you guys trying to find another place we can ransack?" Casey gave Leo the notebook where he had written down the number of supplies they had.

Leo nodded when he looked at the list, "We have enough to last a week. Casey you get in touch with Slash's group, I'll talk to Usagi's group."

When their group became too large to handle, it was decided that the group would split into smaller smaller divisions. But they were all still part of the Hamato Clan. Slash had taken 4 people while Usagi his friend Gennosuke, and a child by the name of Kintaro.

Leo shivered at the name 'Kintaro' He was not a big fan of the kid.

Slash's group decided to stay close, living underground with them, just in another area, while Usagi decided to be someone who was constantly moving. At times he would be in New York, other times he would be in New Jersey.

One thing they all decided on before splitting up was to keep in contact with each other. Donnie had created some type of strange phone for everyone, and they all agreed to contact each other at dusk and dawn everyday.

"Hey Donnie, are you sure that you did see-"

"Yes, I'm sure" Donnie cut his older brother off, "Leo, I'm sorry to say, but there's like a zero percent chance of Sensei surviving this by himself, and at this age especially, even if he's a master of ninj-"

"Don't say there's zero percent! We don't know! He could still be alive, I can feel it."

"That's a gut feeling, which doesn't tell us anythi-" Donnie's sentence trailed off as Leo left the room.

"I'm just going to contact Usagi for now." and he shut the door.

Casey who was still in the room, awkwardly spoke up, "I don't wanna throw my opinion out there, but I also know that there's like, you know, now way that my family made it, but I still wanna believe that they did because I haven't seen them at all. So it's still possible right?"

Donnie sighed, "Yeah." He turned to face the map again. The brunette agreed with his love rival, but he did want to hope like Mikey and Leo were doing, thinking their father was alive. It would hurt to have that hope broken and taken from him.

So assuming the worst was just better.


	4. Chapter 2 : You'll Remember Me

**Chapter 2 : You'll Remember Me**

 **Warning!**

 _As this is a Walking Dead AU, this writing contains gore, death, and some swearing! If you are uncomfortable with such things then I recommend not reading this fanfiction._

* * *

Leo walked into the living room where everyone was. He stood in front of everyone and began the meeting.

"I just finished talking to Usagi, his group happens to be near-by, so Raph-" he made eye contact with his brother, "You are coming with me to meet up with Usagi topside, once we meet, all three of us are going to head to the pharmacy that Donnie and I found on the map."

Casey raised a hand, "What about Gennosuke and Kintaro?"

The eldest of the group glared at his friend, "I was getting to that. Those two will be staying at the base until the three of us come back."

Casey slid off the couch and onto the floor, Donnie slammed his head against the table, while April turned to face Leo, "No offensive, I know Kintaro is just a kid, but he's kinda- How should I put this?"

"Annoying?" Mikey suggested, still sounding somewhat sick.

Leo sighed, "Well, you guys are just going to have deal with it, Donnie you're in charge until I come back, Raph let's go"

Raph cracked his knuckles and gathered up his weapons, while Casey whined, "Why does he get to be in charge?! I'm older!"

Raph turned to best friend and punched his arm, "Cause yer too stupid to run tha base."

The teen rubbed his arm, muttering, "Like you're any smarter than me..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Leo cut in, "Guys, stop fighting! Donnie is in charge because he's the one who made the security system and he has a high IQ, you're not in charge because you're more of a fighter, April isn't in charge because she's taking care of Mikey, and Mikey isn't in charge because...uh...he's sick!"

Donnie smirked at Casey, while the teen returned that with another glare at the brunette. "Well Casey, since I'm in charge, you can be a guard duty, in the screen room, alone, well I help April with Mikey."

"Why you-"

Raph sighed, turning away from the rivals, grabbing Leo, "Come on Fearless, we're losin daylight!" dragging him to the exit.

* * *

Leo had decided that heading to the meetup spot by using the rooftops was the easiest way.

As the brothers jumped from building to building, Raph couldn't help but feel grateful to his Father for teaching him Ninjutsu.

'Sensei..." The last time they were supposed to train, he blew it off for a movie with Spike. In fact Raph blew off a lot of time that he could have spent with his family with Spike or his other friends. Now he kinda regrets it, because his Father is most likely-

"There it is." His older brother's voice interrupts his thoughts, Raph turned to see where his brother was looking. He saw a large building that looked like it was under construction before the apocalypse began. He hoped there was some mutants in there so he could bash their brains in.

Once they entered, Raph was disappointed to see that all the mutants were already dead, killed by Usagi.

Leo smiled and greeted his friend, "Nice to see you in person again, hope your trip here wasn't too difficult."

"Leonardo, Raphael. I had no issues with my trip, it went smoothly." Usagi turned around, "The Pharmacy you for is across the street, I already cleared the path for us."

Raph groaned, we wanted some fighting action too!

Leo glared at his brother, silently telling him to not be rude, he then followed after his friend.

Once the trio entered the store, Leo gave a quick sweep of the place with his eyes. "Alright, there are about six mutants inside-"

"Finally!" Raph yelled, he ran inside the store, using his Sais, he ran through the aisles and stabbed all of the mutants, slashing the last one's head off before stomping on it.

"Raph!" Leo entered the store, scolding him, "You're going to attract more of them if you're that loud!"

"That's tha plan!" the teen smirked, wiping the mutant blood off his face.

"Well it's a plan you didn't mention before!"

"Well I just made up this plan! Besides I ain't need to tell ya everythin! Yer not tha only one that can make plans!"

"I never said that I'm the only one who can make plans!"

"But yer sure act like it!"

The two brothers glared at each other, growling.

Usagi gave an awkward cough, making the two brothers glare at him, "Uh, if you can excuse my interruption, we should gather the items-" Suddenly the man froze, he quickly turned around, "Someone else is here" he whispered.

"Another mutant? Let me-" Usagi's hand went out to stop Raph.

"No it's someone else, two people." Usagi hid in one of the aisles, gesturing the two brothers to do the same.

As Leo hid, he still couldn't help but be surprised by the man's sense of hearing, he barely heard anything. 'Then again I was arguing with Raph'

Shaking his head, Leo peaked at the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the two people Usagi heard. After a couple seconds, the teen heard two familiar voices.

"This is stupid." a can being kicked echoed through the empty street, "I should be the right-hand man of Shredder, but instead, I'm here with a street thug like you searching for man that's probably dead!"

"Do you think I want to be partnered up with you?! Besides if you want to blame anyone then you can blame Stickman!" The second voice spoke up.

"Spackman! I don't like that guy, he's weak and makes a mess of things. He's lucky that his IQ is high, otherwise the Shredder would have killed him by now" the first voice spoke.

Raph was about to get up to attack, but Leo was quick, he silently ran over to Raph and tackled him down to the ground. Before Raph could speak up Leo shoved his forearm in his mouth to silence him.

The two outside were Xever and Chris Bradford, they were part of the Foot Clan. Leo could feel Raph struggle underneath him, so he placed all his weight on him to stop him from alerting their enemies.

Raph was not a huge fan of the two, and for a good reason, Leo thought back to the first moment when they encountered the two.

 _The four brothers had just recently entered New York City with their two new friends. They had decided to set up a temporary base at a pizza place that Mikey requested. Leo suggested that he and his brothers look around the area while Casey and April secure the Pizzeria._

 _MIkey was following his older brothers, jumping from roof to roof when he noticed a figure down in the alleyway. The young boy stopped for a bit and his eyes widen when he recognized the figure as Chris Bradford._

 _'IS THAT THE CHRIS BRADFORD? THE MODEL?!' Mikey thought, he turned to where his brothers were, they seemed distracted, 'Eh' he shrugged, 'They won't notice if I'm gone for a while, AUTOGRAPH HERE I COME!' He smiled to himself as he climbed down._

 _"Hey! Are you Chris Bradford?! The famous ninja model!?" Mikey ran towards him, jumping around him, trying to analyze every detail._

 _"What the-a kid? How the hell did you survive this?" The man stared at the kid, weirded out by his over friendliness._

 _"Well, you know I'm a ninja! Like you! If you are a ninja, Donnie says you're just a model, and the ninja thing is just for advertisement, but that's not true, right? Dude can I have your autograph, I can't believe I get to meet you! Even though it's like the apocalypse, and there's no one around...WAIT! Are you alone!? I can help-"_

 _Bradford place his hands on Mikey's shoulders, "Alright kid, I get it, just-just, keep quiet. You said you're a ninja?"_

 _"Yup!" The boy was gleaming with happiness since he was just touched by one of his favorite models._

 _"Alright, I'll let you on in a secret, I am actually a ninja, and I belong to the Foot Clan, luckily for you, we are looking for more members that can be useful to us."_

 _Mikey nodded, he thought the words "Foot Clan" seemed familiar, but who cares! HE'S TALKING TO CHRIS BRADFORD!_

 _It was at that moment Raph came down, his brothers had noticed his absence and split up looking for him. As he was still climbing down, he could see Chris Bradford's hands on his brother's shoulders, and because he was too far away to hear their conversation he took it as a threat. He jumped down, kicking Bradford in the face, knocking him to the ground._

 _"RAD BRAD NOOO!"_

 _Raph turned to his brother, "Mikey ya idiot!" He smacked his head, "What the hell were ya thinkin?! I was-I mean-Leo and Donnie were worried out of their minds!" He turned around to face the man he had just kicked and gestured towards him, "Who the hell is this guy?"_

 _Mikey rubbed his head and pouted, "It's Chris Bradford! You know, the ninja model guy! He had his own TV show and everything!"_

 _Before Raph could say anything another new voice spoke up, "Well, look at what we have here. Bradford are you really that weak that you let this kid bring you down to the ground with one kick?"_

 _Raph growled at the man, "Yeah!? Well this kid can kick yer ass just as easily! Now who the hell are you?!"_

 _The man smirked, pulling out a switchblade, "Xever, but I don't think it will matter to you after I'm done with you two."_

 _"That a threat?!"_

 _"It's a promise."_

 _At that moment, Raph charged at Xever with his sais. Xever dodge the first strike but couldn't avoid the second blow._

 _"ACK!" Xever side was cut, he placed a hand over the wound and jumped out of Raph's range. "Not bad for a kid."_

 _"I ain't bad? Well let me demonstrate some of my skills for ya!" Raph once again charged at Xever, but the man dodged and jabbed at the teen with his switchblade, but Raph was able to dodge all the attacks._

 _At this point Mikey had gone off to find his other brothers, in hopes they could break the fight up, but his leg was caught by Bradford._

 _"Wai-" He was cut of when Mikey tried to kick him off of himself, but the boy tripped when the man's grip only got tighter, "Master Shredder would find find you two useful!"_

 _Mikey gulped and took out his nunchucks and smacked Bradford's hands in order to free himself. But Bradford's grip was tough, he turned his head to check on his older brother._

 _Raph was on the ground with Xever on top of him, he had his hands on the switchblade, trying to stop the man from stabbinghim with it._

 _At somepoint when Mikey was struggling with Bradford, Xever had stabbed Raph's arm, making it harder for him to stop Xever's current attack._

 _Mikey's eyes widen as he heard his brother yell out in pain, he quickly kicked Bradford where the sun didn't shine and ran towards his brother, and was stopped when two mutants appeared before him, causing him to fall back and scream, "THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" he tried to scramble to safety._

 _Raph clenched his teeth as he tried to pull the knife out of his chest but Xever was trying to force it down harder, hoping to stab his heart. Knowing he couldn't pull it out, Raph decided to surprise Xever by dragging the knife off of him. His skin burned in pain as he forced the knife upwards._

 _This action surprised Xever and he let go of the blade, Raph kicked him in the stomach and crawled away from him._

 _"FUCK!" Raph couldn't really see the wound, but he could tell it was shaped like a lightning strike due to his interference, and that it ran from the left of his chest to just below the left of his jaw._

 _Xever coughed as he held his stomach in pain, "That looks pretty bad, I think it might scar, that's good you'll have something to remember me by-" His taunting was cut off when Leo jumped down from the building and landed on his back._

 _"Raph!" The teen ran to his brother, grabbing his arm and placing it on his shoulders before lifting him up, "Come on! We gotta go now! Donnie already took care of some mutants, but we have to get to high ground now!" He dragged Raph with him as he headed to climb one of the buildings._

 _At this point Raph was too tried and hurt to care, letting his older brother drag him around without complaint. The teen look back to see Xever get up and run. He glared at the man as he ran, "That bastard, the next time I see him-"_

 _"Raphie, chill out bro! You're bleeding a whole lot!" Mikey stated, running over to help Leo carried Raph up the building._

 _Once they made it to the roof, Donnie ran over ready to deal with the injury._

 _After Donnie stopped the bleeding and they returned to the Pizzeria, it was discovered the wound was not fatal, although it would leave a nasty scar._

"Whatever, there's nothing here, let's call it a day." Xever's voice broke through Leo's memories.

"We didn't even finish checking this street yet!" Bradford complained, "What will we do if the Shredder finds out?!"

"He won't..." Xever's voice began to sound distant as the two began to walk away from the scene.

Once Usagi gestured that it was clear, Leo released Raph.

"What the hell Leo?!" Raph yelled, pissed off that he couldn't fight Xever. What he wouldn't give to leave a scar on the man.

"Raph, we came here for supplies and to scout the area out! We can't risk letting them know the area where we get out food and medicine from!" Leo exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Raph sighed, walking out the door, letting Leo and Usagi to gather the supplies.

He paced in front of the store, kicking rocks off to the side. After a while he saw his brother and Usagi exit the store, gesturing for him to follow.

Leo tossed a bag at Raph, "Here, I filled your bag with supplies too." Raph caught it with ease and threw it over his shoulder, walking ahead without a word.

Leo sighed, 'Great, now he's mad again.' From the corner of his eyes he saw something glint in the distance. Something familiar.

Leo ran towards it, 'Could it actually be?'

Leo gasped when he finally reached the item.

Usagi and Raph followed after the teen when they realized he was not following the path with them.

"What the fu-" Raph was surprised by the object, he couldn't believe it, "why would that thing be all the way out here?!"

Leo crouched down and picked up the item, "There's no doubting it, this is Sensei's staff!" He turned the object over and noticed the head of the staff was covered in blood.

Fresh Blood.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Maiyu194 :** _Hello! Thank you for liking the story! As for Karai, she first appears around chapters 4-6, so keep an eye out for updates!_


End file.
